Honey liqueur
by mk-16
Summary: New kid in town! The name is Leo.
1. Chapter 1

Butters got waked up by his mom, got ready and went down in the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Morning, son. Is Leo(OC) awake," Greated mr. Stotch, while he was sitting on the table.

"Moring dad, no he haven't." "You should go and wake him then, you don't want him to miss his first schoolday here, do you?" Butters noodded and went back upstairs into his room, and over to his bed where Leo was sleeping.

He had blond hair, wearing a black loose undershirt, boxers as PJ and a choker around his neck. "Leo wake up, breakfast ready." Said Butters shacking slightly his shoulder, causing Leo to set up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

He blinked confussed at Butters with his multiply colored eyes at Butters. His left one was green, the right one was blue. "Good morning, Leo." Butters said before leaving the room leaving Leo alone, so he could put his clothes on.

A few minutes later Leo came downstairs in the kitchen, wearing a black sweater with a red stripe in the middle, black pants and boots, also black. "M-Morning." He said hesitantly before sitting down on the table.

"Morning Leo did you sleep well." Asked mrs. Stotch with a smile. Leo noodded and started eating. After they were done with the breakfast, butters and Leo left the house and to a bus station to get to school. Leo stopped infront of the school and looked at it. Even if Leo didn't looked nervous, Butters could tell he _was_ nervous, pretty much even.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be fine." He said, while he litterly dragged Leo inside the school. They went down the crowded hallways and into class, where he sat down next to Butters. "Ok, quiet down class. I heard we've a new student." Mr. Garrison said as he came in the classroom and looked at Leo.

"...Do you wanna introduce yourself?" Mr. Garrison asked and after a few seconds of hesitating he introduced himself. "L-Leo." That was the only thing he was able to say, at least in the moment.

"Well...Leo, glad that you're here. Now that's been settled, let's start with the lesson, shall we." Mr. Garrison said and turned to the board and wrote on it. "Don't worry Leo, I was nervous, on my first day, too." Butters whispered over to Leo, before both guys turns to mr. Garrison.

Lunch break. Butters decided to show Leo a little around before entering the cafeteria as their last stop. With a full plate, Butters sat down where his friends were and so did Leo, a little fustered but without any food, though.

"Why is this guy following you Butters?" Cartman asked, giving Leo a kinda 'You're gay, or something?' look as Leo looked at him. "My dad and mom adopted him, a few days ago." "Wait, does it mean he's your sibling?" Kyle asked, whereupon Leo nodded. "Really, are you a orphan in some sort." Leo shaked him head.

"He was moved here a month ago, but couldn't live alone without any adult, so he put him in a orphanage." "And where did he lived?" Stan asked Butters directly, this time.

"In Oregon. He was pretty quiet and kinda gloomy at the start but with the time he speaks and opened himself more and more, like a puppy." Butters giggled, whereupon Leo gave him a flustered look but turned away again before he could noticed.

"Sounds kinda gay to me." Cartman said with a eyeroll and bite into his sandwich. "Dude." Shouted Kyle angry but Cartman just ignored it. 'They are funny.' Leo thought before looking a little around. The cafeteria was crowded as heck. 'I wonder, if the whole school is in here.'

Most of the students were 4th grader but 5th grader where in there as well. Leo leaned over to Butters a little. "Where was the toilet again." "Down the hall, than right." Answered Kenny through the collor of his jacket. Leo got up, heading back to the entering, form where they came.

Unfortunally, on his way out the cafeteria he accidantly bumped in a 5th grader, spilling his lunch over his clothes. "Don't you have any eyes, you fucker.?" "I'm so-" The 5th grader grabbed the collar of Leo's swaeter and lifted him up, catching everyones atention, so they gathered around them.

Butters starts panicking and ran off to get Chef, who was standing in the kitchen. Leo starred at him in surpise. "You gonna pay for that, you fucker!" He growled and lunged but before the 5th grader could hit him, he got hit himself, by Leo.

The 5th grader let go of him with a yelp and out of surprise while holding his nose, blood running through his fingers. Leo landed on his back and got back up. "You fucking asshole!" The boy shouted and lunched at Leo all of the sudden, tackeling him on the ground and chocked him.

Leo grapped the 5th grader's wrists to atamped to pulling them off, while staring at him in fear. Stan and the others three jumped right in and trying to get the 5th grader off from Leo but he didn't let go or even moved any inch.

Luckily for Leo and the others, Butters came back with Chef, who immeditally pulling the 5th grader away from Leo, whereupon he gasped and breathed for his little shitty life, while holding his neck. Butters and the others helped him to sat up.

"The hell 's wrong with ya, boy..." Chef started, while leaving the cafeteria with the 5th grader. "Oh my god, Leo your alright." Without giving a answer, Leo got up and was about to leave but got stopped by Stan, who grabbed his wrist. "Hold up, Leo, you're hurt you should go to the informary." He said while pointing at his neck.

On Leo's neck were hand prints like choke marks, strongly visible. Leo just pulled himself off Stans grip and ran out the cafeteria, heading as fast as possible to the bathroom. As soon he reached it, he closed the door and catched his breath.

Leo then went over to on of the mirrors and looked at himself. He carefully stroked over the choke marks on his neck with a shacking hand. He took a towel, filled the sink with cold water before drowning it into the water and went with the towel over the marks to cool them down and to make them less visible, at least he was trying to.

'Come on, disapear.' He thought, while his eyes began to watering. Frustrated he throw the towel on the ground, felt on his knees, while holding on, on the sink and cried. "Why is always shit happening to me. I hate my life." He sobbed quietly with his head hanging down.


	2. Chapter 2

The bathroom door opened and Butters came in, catching his breath. "Here you are, Leo-you're ok?" He said asked as he noticed that Leo was kneeling. Leo immeditally got up and turned away from him, so Butters can't see his tears running down his cheaks. He was the last persn he wanted to see in this moment...but Leo was glad he came.

"Yeah *snif* I'm fine." Leo said, trying to sound like he wasn't crying, whiping the tears out his eyes. "I go home for now, ok." And with that he walk passed Butters, trying not to look at him on his way out, and left the bathroom. Leo saw as he was passing him that Butters hands were cleanched into fists.

On the hallway he stopped because he thought Butters gonna stop him in some sort, but he didn't. Leo walks down the hallway, the need to cry was overwheming him but he shoke it off. He went back to the class, which wasn't locked and took his red-grey scarf, backpack and gloves and put them on before leaving the classroom again.

He went further down the hallway until he reached a door, which was the back entrance and his way out this shit hole called school. He opened the door and stopped as he saw someone sitting on the stiars infront of him, smoking. Leo continued waking.

"Hey you doesn't look good, you're ok." Came a childs voice from his right. He turned over. 'There were three more' He thought and wanted to get the hell out of there but he didn't. "Not really." He said without thinking with a ashamed giggle.

"Wanna join, you would fit just fine with your misery?" Firkle, the apparently youngest of the group, asked with his high voice. He looked like he was going in the kindergarten. "Thanks...but no I'm fine." Leo said and was about to leave.

"Wait a second." Pete, the boy with the red strine said after him and hand him a piece of paiper over as Leo came back. One the note was a number adressed. "Just in case or what ever." He finished and with that Leo went off, around the school and to the bus station. After some minutes the bus arrived, so he stepped in and sat down as the bus drove off.

When he reached his house after ten more minutes of walking, he opened the door but, luckily for him, his parents weren't home yet. Leo couldn't imagene how they would react if they gonna see it.

He took off his scarf and gloves and went in the kitchen first to get some ice cupse before he went in the bathroom upstairs, where he took off his choker and sweater and continued to cool down the choke marks/bruises and himself, by washing his neck with ice water for the next minutes.

So he filled the bath tub half way up with water and put the ice coupse in it. First he was washing it like in the school, then he doved his head into the freaking water for a few seconds, which he probably gonna regret in the end.

He pulled his head out the water with a gasp and repieted it a couple of times until he got dizzy. He dried himself after taking a look in the mirror to make sure the marks were gone.

Unfortunally not but at least less then earlier. He threw the towel, which he used, in the clothes basket and went over in his and Butters room, while putting back his sweater on and laying down on it, facing the door.

He grabbed the pillow from under his head and screamed into it as loud as he could, letting all his anger, fear and mesiarry out. His screamed became a quieter and turned into crying, still with the pillow over his head, crying himself into sleep.

He woke up by the sound of the bed creaking and the light so he opened his bloodshed and wet eyes. Butters was laying right infornt of Leo, facing him. "You cried, didn't you?" Leo didn't responsed and the need to cry came back but he was to exhausted to do so.

Butters reached out for his neck and touched it gently. "Does it hurt much." He asked, causing Leo to smirk a little. "Not anymore...I'm sorry that I just went off like that earlier, I was just..." "It's ok, really. I belive you, so there is no need to be sad." Butters said, while pulling his hand back.

"Are mom and dad home?" Asked Leo, whereupon Butters shoke his head. "No, they still at work until four." "...I see." Leo replied in a tired tone and looked down."Say...did you...got hurt onces, so bad that you just wanted to disapper of this world." Leo asked quietly.

"Never actually, I'm sorry." Butters answered and laid his left hand into Leo's opened right one. Leo closed his eyes and felt asleep immeditaly. 'I really wished we had met earlier.' He thought and closed his eyes as well, falling slowly asleep as well.

On the evening, their mother came home first, finding the house empty, like usual, so she went upstairs to Butters room, to check on them. Both were sleeping togheter, forehead on forehead. Mrs. Stotch smiled at the view. She sneaking over, covered them with a blanked and gave both a kiss on the cheaks before she left the room.

On the next morning Leo found himself alone in the bed but not in the room. Mr. stotch was standing on the bed while mrs. Stotch was behind him, looking worried. "Where is Butters?" "At school but it doesn't matter in the moment." Mr. stotch repiled and sighed.

"The director called us yesterday evening. She told us that you had a fight with a 5th garder, the one who did that." He pointed at Leo's exposed neck. "So tell us what happened." "I ran into him in the cafeteria so he attacked me." Explained Leo with a sad tone.

Without saying something mr. Stotch lived up his sweater which he still wore and took a look at his stomach and back before pushing up his sleeves and turned the arms aroudn. On the insides were pale line like scars, going collateral but also crisscrossed over his wrist and almost up to the elbow. There were fresh and old ones. The newet one was maby a week old, back then when he was in the orphanage.

Mr. Stotch grip tighted and looked up to Leo. His expression was dead serious and angry. Because of the look, fear rose in Leo with every second he looked at him. "Did you do it to yourself." "Doesn't matter anymore, so please let me go." Leo begged but mr. Stotch didn't listin and asked again, this time louder and with anger. "DID YOU CUT YOURSELF!"

"Let go, please." Leo begged again, his eyes started watering. "ANSWER FIRST." "YES!" Shouted Leo and started crying. Mr. Stotch let go of him, whereupon Leo cruled himself up into a ball, facing the other direction. Mr. Stotch got up from the bed and left the room without another word.

Mrs. Stotch rushed over to Leo and reached out for him to comfort him but Leo slapped away her hands. "Just leave alone." He sobbed. Mrs. Stotch heasitated about it but in the end she did so. Thanks to his so called new parents, memories of his time in oregon flashed into his mind and along with them the reason why he start cutting himself and moved to south park.

His real parents had abused him physically and screamed at him everytime he tried to talk to them. He couldn't handle the stress and preshure, leaving scars on his skin, heart and mostly on the mind.

The pain and fear decresed and he felt his blood burning in his vines, he wanna-no, he need to cut them up. He crossed his amrs, burying his nails into his flesh, trying his hardest to repress the feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later when Leo calmed down and stopped crying, he opened his eyes and wiped the last tears away before rolling his sleeves back down. With a deep breath he got up from his bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

While showering he noticed his finger makrs around his arms, whereabout he gave a little sigh before drying himself and changed into new clothes. He left the bathroom and went down to have breakfast. His parents were already gone. On the kitchen table was a note that reads:

"Sorry. I should have just asked you insted of forcing you. We call you in sick so you don't have to go to school today but when you wanna go out the house, don't forget to leave a note, ok. See you later.

Mr. Stotch"

Leo made himself scrambled eggs to breakfast and went in the livingroom to watch some TV. It was his first day alone at home so he was kinda wondering what to do today. But even watching TV got boring after a few hours so he wrote a note and went for a walk through the town.

He found a baskeball filed, a play gorund and many little stores he wasn't in before. Leo ended up to walk through the woods and passing a lake before finding his way back into the streets. On his way home, it was maybe around 1 pm, he saw Butters friends playing baskeball.

Stan and Kenny on the side line while Cartman and Kyle were playing one on one. Butters wasn't around, so he went over to Stan and asked him without thinking. "Hey, do you guys know where Butters is?" Stan turned over to him, kinda surprised to hear Leo's voice. "Hey, uh yes he went home but how are you, Leo."

"I'm fine." Leo anwered slightly flustered about that he started the conversation. Awkward silence spreaded between them before Leo just walked off. "Wait a minute, do you wanna play with us." Stan asked as Kyle and Cartman finished thier game and came over. "I don't know, I should really go-." "Pussy!" Cartman interupted loudly, making Leo pissed.

"What did you just say. Fatass?" Leo growled at Cartman, who came closer to Leo. "You heard me right, so bring it, if you dont want me to repeat myself." Cartman trew the ball over to Leo. And the game began. Leo was faster than Cartman and won but not that easy because Cartman was a cheating ass with no brain.

He triped up Leo so he could get the ball, shoved him rudly and shouted at Leo to stop cheating. After five minutes Cartman was pissed and broke up the game. Win counter 7 to 3 for Leo. "Gotta go, bye." Leo said and went off before someone could talk back on him. He went along the streets, heading back home.

As he opened the door Butters was sitting on the couch waiting at him. "I'm home." Leo promontset as he walked in, receving a happy "Welcome home." from Butters. He went then over and sat down next to him. "How's going, Butters." "I'm fine and self?" Butters replied without looking at him.

"Also good, just hungery." "There are still the left overs from yesterday in the friage." Butters said and leo got up, heading into the kitchen. Like he said the spagetti from yesterday were in it, so he took them out and into the microwave. "I was worried about you." Butters said loudly from the living. Leo went back.

"I'm sorry if you did so." He replied with a little regret in his voice but didn't knew why. "I don't want you to leave Leo, so try not to do something like this again." Butters said, a tear falling down his cheaks. Leo didn't know what he ment with that but said nothing back about it just took out his food as it was done and joined him on the couch. Butters took Leo's arm sudenly and rollled up his sleeves a bit.

"Just to not get them dirty." He said with a giggle and turned back to the TV. Leo gave him a confused glanze before he started eating. 'Did dad told him about the scars? Probably not but that was weird.'

At the evening their parents were at home, sitting on the couch. Butters was playing in his room with his toys, while Leo was laying on the bed, facing him. He watched him playing for good an hour before closing his eyes with a sigh. Short after he felt asleep but not for long.

Maybe three hours later, he felt a weird heavynis on his body, so he opened his eyes. Butters wasn't playing on the floor anymore, he was sitting on his hip and he didn't look so well. He had the tongue out, slavered, sweated and breathed heavy. Both arms hang slak down. His face red up to the ears, the pupils widened.

Butters whole body was shivering and the head was swinging from the left to the right like he was drunk. His heart was punging in his chest so loud and fast that Leo could hear it. Leo felt with the time that his pants got soaked. Apparently Butters had wet himself while sitting on him or before, but Leo couldn't tell.

"Butters...what's wrong?" Leo asked while slowly rising. "...I-I...I..." He panted with watering eyes and vomited a little over his clothes and on Leo, too. Butters slumping over, against Leo's chest. "Butters?" Leo asked worried while grabbing his shoulters and pushed him a bit back so he could see his face. He didn't black out but also not quite present.

"Come on, let's clean you up." He said while he managed to get up along with him. Leo laid Butters arm around his shoulders and his own around Butters stomach and headed to the bathroom where he sat Butters down in the shower. Leo took off Butters clothes and his own sweater and through them into the wasching mashine before turned on the shower.

Leo left the bathroom for a moment to examining the room first because it couldn't be just a flu or something, right? He found a empty small black bottle with a white lid next to it. He picked the bottle up. "Love nectar (Honey liqueur)-high percentage" was written on it. '

'Did he really drank that?' He thought to himself before walking back into the bathroom. Butters was sitting there, calmly breathing. Leo managed to wake him up, at Butters had opened his eyes. "Butters be honest. Did you drank it?" He asked while holding the bottle infront his face.

Butters nodded slowly and closed his eyes again. "You're really a stupid boy, aren't you?" Leo giggled and put the bottle in his pocket. After five more minutes Leo turned off the shower and covered him first with a towel, then brought his PJ before drying him and put him the PJ on. He lifted him with a grown up and brought him back into bed, where he covered him with a blanket.

Leo sat aside him for a little while longer, wondering where he found it. The parents haven't noticed anything that was going on in the next rooms, or did they? Leo wasn't sure about it. He laid himself next to Butters under the blanket. He laying one arm around Butters before closing his eyes. 'He's such a child.' Leo thought ironicly with a smile and fell asleep, minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4: last chapter

The morning came and the sunlight stroced Leo awake. He blinked against the sun and into Butters sleeping Face. Leo had to admit that the sun light let him look like a angle. So cute and innocent. Well he is just a kid like him, so what did Leo expect. Leo noticed that his checks were red and he breathes hardly.

He laid his hand on Butters forehead, which was literally burning. "Oh my, you have fever", he said to himself as their Mom came in to wake him and Butters up. "What?" Mrs. Stotch said and rushed over to their bed and put her own hand on Butters forehead, whereupon he opened slightly his eyes.

"...morning mom...", he said weak with an slightly hoarsen voice. "Morning honey, you should stay in bed for today, ok. I'll stay also but Leo, you're going to school", explaind mrs. Stotch and left for a moment the room, while Leo got up and put some clothes on. "Well I'm off, see you later." And with that, Leo left the room and went downstairs, ate breakfast and left his home.

It was in the second lesson that day as all of the sudden and completely out of nowhere, someone bust down the door and Butters came in. He wasn't wearing his tippicle clothes more an aluminum Armor, on the wrong side by the way, a bright green cape and helmet, also from aluminum, looking evil and staggering like he drank again.

"CHAOS! CHAOS" Butters screamed, while looking up and with his Hand over his head up to the celing. 'You gotta by kidding me right now', Leo thougt. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. Mrs. Stotch was calling probably because of Butters. "Leo honey, did you see Butters around!" She yelled panikly in the phone, scarying Leo almost to death.

"Oh god mom, you scared me and yes I saw him, he's in the class right nwo in a cotume and yelling "chaos" randomly." "Thank goodnes, I thought I lost him for good. OK, don't let him out of view I'll comming over." And with that she hung up on him. Leo looked over to the now empty door because Butters ran off like Speedy Gonsalis as mr. Garrison tried to talk to him.

"BUTTERS!" Leo yelled, while jumped off his seat and ran right after him, leaving a whole class plus teacher confussed as hell. He might be ill but he was faster than - forget about it because he slumped over, face first, only ten feet away from class.

Leo went over, almost laughing his pans wet and laid Butters Arm around his shoulder and the other one around Butters waist. "You should to be in bed, buddy, why are you even here?", he asked but got only a confussed face as reply, before he turned his face to Leo, serious expression going on and giggled madly.

"Who d-do you think youu're talking to, huh." Before Leo could say somehting, he answered it hinself. "I'm professor CHAOS, duh...the ruler of an army of mexican and-" Butters threw up right on the floor and partly on Leos shoes. "...sorry..." 'Now what, should I wait until mom is coming or should I go home with him alone', he thought, knowing that his Mother actually told him to stay.

With a loud sigh, he went with Butters to the infirmary of the school, where he helped Butters a.k.a: Chaos, to lay down on the bed, after taking off his aluminium armor until their Mother arive, which wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Once on the bed, he struggled around and tried to get up again. "Hold him down", the Nurse said and Leo does so.

She pulled a little, hand size bag with pilles in it out of her labcoat pocket, took one out and shoved it into Butters mouth, while Leo just watched the whole scene. Short after, Butters calmed down and relexed, a litte too relexed. Now was he smiling and giggled like a toddler.

"...What are those?" "Something that let him relex for a few hours", the nurse said while she sat down on her desk. A few minutes later their mother arrived at the infirmary and drove both home.

"Sweety, I need you to stay home with Butters and watch over him, I have to go back to work", said mrs. Stotch before letting them out of the car and drove off as they arrived at home. Leo grabbed Butters on his Hand und pulled him inside, up the stairs and straigt to bed.

"You're staying here, got it?!" Leo warned and walked out of the room backwards, so he can keep an eye on him, while Butters was looking at him with a smile. You can never know how long he's gonna stay like that.

Yes, the nurse said it will hold for a few hours but somehow, Leo get the feeling he's not gonna stay in bed, infact Butters could be more active than before. He went down in the kitchen and field a glass with water, which he took back upstairs.

Back in thier room , he placed the glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed, before pulling the chair from the desk to the bed and sat down on it. Leo watched him grining to the ceiling. "You're a good brother, you know?" Butters said still looking up.

"There a sooo many good people on the planet", he raised both his arms up to the ceiling and draw a circle with them, before putting them down on the blanket. "And you...are my favorite." Butters gave Leo a smile and laid down on his right to look at Leo, before he continued.

"I love you, Leo." "...as a brother I, right?" Butters smile got bigger and turned into a grin. "You're funny." "And you should sleep now", Leo said, whereupon Butters nodded and closed his eyes with a litte smile. Leo waited a little until he thought that he was sleeping before he leaned a little torwards Butters and placed hesitantly a small kiss on his lipps.

"I...love you too", he said quietly. "A-As a brother of course", he added fast before leaving the room. He went down stairs and sat down on the Couch and watched TV to have a destrection for the next hours until thier Mom would came home.

Butters stayed almost the whole day in bed and when he finally got rid of the fever and went back to school, he was surprised about the things Leo and his friends actually the whole class told him what he did while having the fever.

Butters couldn't remember anything of it, at all. Not that he was screaming in the class while wearing his Chaos suit or the kiss, what didn't depent on the fever actually, or that he had a fever to begin with _or _that he drank the liqueur in the first place.

**The End **

**Hope you enjoyed this Story and sorry it took a little to upload the chapter,**


End file.
